


Instability

by Anon_M



Category: poem - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Loneliness, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_M/pseuds/Anon_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I still don't proofread</p></blockquote>





	Instability

It's late,  
Or early,  
It doesn't matter which.  
Everyone's eyes fluttered close,  
So many hours ago.  
Alone, I am left.  
In the darkness of night,  
I speak my mind.  
Pretty tears and frightening thoughts.  
Lovely pains and monstrous cross.  
Distraught, I am left.  
It it morning,  
Thought the sun has not yet risen.  
I wait for the trees to signal the birth  
Of that which I have waited so long.  
Return, beautiful being,  
Return and take my nightmares with the darkness.  
Though, I know,  
That as soon as you set  
They shall return  
With new zeal  
New lust  
I am not safe  
Not inside my head  
For I am not alone.  
Are my insides dead?  
I fear the sleep,  
So I lie awake  
The tick  
On the clock  
So steady and pure  
So innocent and horrible  
All at one time.  
Help me breathe  
Don't let me bleed.  
Don't you see?  
I am the epitome of self-hatred and self-loathing.  
Help me see what I can do  
Help me think of my purpose  
I try  
I try again and again yet I am lost  
So unsteady and unsure  
Will you not guide me?  
Will you not pursue?  
What are you for then?  
Why do you stay here at risk with me?  
You were supposed to help,  
Supposed to be my savior  
Yet the light and the dark collide  
Making it all fall apart  
My angel,  
My gorgeous rescuer,  
Avenge my dying soul  
As the rest of history unfolds before  
As my body gives  
And my sins fall in.  
The weight is too much,  
For I scream in silent agony  
I wrench away from my pain  
And try it again  
I try to stand,  
Though my dear friend,  
I have wings.  
And a heart of gold,  
And I finally understand.  
Let me be, and let me see whom I shall save,  
From the dark of night,  
And the worst nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't proofread


End file.
